An example of a packet-based railway vehicle network is disclosed in EP 1 694 035 A1 in the name of Televic NV.
The known communication systems do not offer sufficient resilience against failures of network equipment or terminals.
It is therefore an object of embodiments of the present invention to provide improved resilience against failures of network equipment or terminals.